


If Tonight is the Last Night

by EverybodyLies03



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverybodyLies03/pseuds/EverybodyLies03
Summary: ¿Cómo pasaron Raquel y Sergio su última noche antes del atraco al Banco de España? Este One-shot intenta suplir esos vacíos que Alex Pina nos ha dejado.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	If Tonight is the Last Night

_To think I might not see those eyes_  
_It makes it so hard not to cry_  
_And as we say our long goodbyes_  
_I nearly do._

_Light up, light up_  
_As if you have a choice_  
_Even if you cannot hear my voice_  
_I'll be right beside you dear_

_Run, Snow Patrol_

**************************************************

Sergio no era capaz de recordar la última vez en la que vio llover con tanta intensidad. Las gotas de lluvia, chocaban con fuerza contra la ventana de su habitación, como queriendo romper aquel cristal que le separaba del hostil temporal. El cielo estaba teñido de un color gris ceniza, o eso intuía, ya que enormes nubes, que por su densidad y altura concluyó sin duda alguna, debían ser nimbostratos, cubrían el firmamento y hacían casi imposible ver lo que se ocultaba tras ellas.

Fijó su mirada en unos álamos alargados que se encontraban a pocos metros de distancia, y a los cuales el viento azotaba de forma violenta con sus látigos invisibles, con tal empeño, que parecía que se hubiese puesto como meta arrancarlos de raíz. Así se sentía él aquella noche, a menos de veinticuatro horas de entrar en el Banco de España, como si alguna fuerza sobrenatural estuviera intentando destrozar los cimientos de su vida. Porque Sergio estaba convencido de que esta vez el plan no era perfecto, de que necesitaba al menos tres meses más para asegurarse de que lo era, y esa falta de preparación le generaba una gran ansiedad.

Pero esa sensación de desasosiego no era nueva para Sergio. Ese sentimiento de intranquilidad que le impedía conciliar el sueño por las noches, que no le permitía pensar ni por un solo instante de los últimos sesenta y cinco días en algo que no fuera el plan, había aparecido en el preciso instante en el que el transportador se puso en contacto con él, informándole de que Tokio estaba en camino. Si bien es cierto que Sergio sufría de cierto insomnio desde el final del atraco a la Casa de la Moneda, y tenía recurrentes sueños en los que veía a su hermano siendo abatido por los GEOs, sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, esa incapacidad para dormir por las noches, paliaba en comparación con la que llevaba experimentando desde aquella llamada. Porque fue en ese momento cuando supo que ya nada volvería a ser como antes. Que su vida se vería interrumpida por esa variable que había contemplado en su plan, pero que esperaba nunca entrara en la ecuación: Tokio.

Porque si alguien tenía una habilidad excepcional para meterse en líos, esa era ella.

Y esa era la razón por la que nadie nunca entendió por qué decidió incluirla en la banda. Andrés, fue el primero que cuestionó su decisión, apenas unos días después de haber entrado en la casa de Segovia, cuando Tokio consiguió boicotear una de las clases, rociando a todos con un extintor. Todo porque Sergio se había negado a darles la tarde libre.

_Hermanito_ – dijo Andrés con voz socarrona, mientras pasaba su brazo por encima del hombro de Sergio – _sé que se supone que eres el listo de la familia, pero creo que voy a tener que cuestionarlo después de este fichaje estrella que te has marcado para el equipo._

Moscú unos días más tarde, tras haberse encontrado a su hijo y a Tokio juntos en la habitación la noche anterior, se acercó a Sergio durante un descanso con cierta preocupación:

_Profesor, no quiero que piense usted que soy yo de esos que se meten en donde no les llaman, pero creo que esa niña_ – y apuntó a Tokio con el dedo – _nos va a traer muchos problemas._

En ambas ocasiones, Sergio simplemente calló.

La última en cuestionarlo fue Raquel, una de las primeras noches tras su reencuentro, noches en las Sergio y Raquel pasaban incontables horas hablando de todo y de nada, simplemente disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

_¿Por qué incluiste a Tokio en la banda?_ – preguntó Raquel en un tono de voz suave mientras le acariciaba la barba. Sergio la miró y vio en sus ojos que, con aquella pregunta, a diferencia de Andrés o Moscú, no buscaba cuestionar su decisión, simplemente intentaba comprenderla. Y esta vez Sergio no dio el silencio como respuesta:

_¿Qué sabes de Tokio, Raquel?_ – Ella paró sus caricias y le miró extrañada.

_¿De Tokio? A parte de que es una buscafollones profesional, que casi os fastidia el atraco…, poco más_ – dijo de forma casual – _¿Por qué?_

_No, no me refería a Silene, Raquel, me refería a Tokio, la ciudad –_ contestó Sergio sin poder evitar reír ante aquella respuesta.

_¡Ah! Tokio, la ciudad…_ – Raquel se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos – _Bueno, pues que es la capital de Japón, que es una de las ciudades con más habitantes por metro cuadrado, que tiene la tienda de Hello Kitty más grande del mundo…_

Sergio sacudió levemente la cabeza y frunció el ceño sorprendido ante esa última afirmación.

_Lo sé por Paula_ – contestó Raquel rápidamente sin poder evitar ruborizarse por un momento – _Le…le encanta Hello Kitty y hace poco me dijo que quería que ir a Tokio de vacaciones para ir a esa tienda. Supongo que lo habrá visto en Internet…De todas formas, no entiendo muy bien qué tiene que ver todo esto con tu decisión de incluir a Tokio, Silene, en la banda_ – continuó Raquel intentando cambiar de tema lo más rápidamente posible.

_¿Sabías que por su localización geográfica y la topología del terreno Tokio sufre los efectos de incontables desastres meteorológicos al año?_ – preguntó Sergio.

_Pues no, no lo sabía_ – dijo Raquel con un tono que denotaba que se estaba impacientando ante la aparente negativa de Sergio de darle una respuesta clara – _Pero sigo sin entender la relación con…_

Sergio puso sus dedos sobre los labios de Raquel, interrumpiéndola antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, en señal de que le dejara continuar.

_Durante cientos de años, muchos dentro y fuera de Japón cuestionaron por qué una ciudad tan catastrófica había sido elegida para ser la capital del país. Porque aparte de los tifones, y los huracanes, cada año decenas de incendios provocados por el descuido y a menudo por pirómanos, asolaban la ciudad. De hecho, eran tan frecuentes, que eran considerados uno de los mayores atractivos de la ciudad. Sin embargo, y a pesar de estas calamidades que arrasaban con la ciudad continuamente, Tokio ha sido capaz de levantarse una y otra vez. Y no solo eso, sino que se ha convertido en una de los principales centros económicos del mundo_ – explicó Sergio mientras Raquel le miraba con atención, cautivada por la historia que le estaba contando.

_Silene, es posiblemente una de las personas más caóticas y temperamentales que haya conocido nunca Raquel,_ – continuó Sergio con tono serio – _pero como Tokio, aunque su vida se ha visto completamente destruida en múltiples ocasiones, ha conseguido levantarse y salir hacia delante en cada una de ellas. Cuando planeé el atraco, supuse que en algún momento las cosas se pondrían muy complicadas para la banda, y que muchos de ellos, si no todos, perderían la capacidad de reaccionar ante situaciones de caos extremo, porque el miedo paraliza. Necesitaba a alguien que incluso en esos momentos, fuese capaz de seguir adelante. Alguien tan loco como Tokio_ – concluyó Sergio con una risa.

Un par de brazos rodeando su cintura, le trajeron de vuelta al hoy y el ahora. Ese contacto le sobresaltó, ya que, con su mente a cientos de kilómetros de ese monasterio, no había registrado que Raquel, quien se había ofrecido a dar una última vuelta por el monasterio junto a Estocolmo y Helsinki, para asegurarse de que no se estuvieran olvidando nada importante en el edificio, había terminado su ronda y estaba de vuelta en la habitación.

Perdona, cariño, no quería asustarte – dijo Raquel, mientras posaba sus labios contra la espalda de Sergio.

Él giró la cabeza y sonrió al verla – Bueno, al menos esta vez sabía que ibas desarmada, así que el susto ha sido “moderado” – respondió Sergio sonriendo.

Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y cómo estabas tan seguro de que no llevaba pistola? – preguntó Raquel con tono jocoso despegando su cara de la espalda de Sergio – Podría haber cogido una de las HK que acabo de meter en mi mochila y apuntarte con ella hasta que me confesaras tus secretos más ocultos – continuó mientras movía sus manos hacia sus costados y empezaba a tocarle insistentemente con sus dedos, en un intento de provocarle cosquillas.

Sergio, que tenía muchísimas cosquillas en esa zona, se vio obligado a tomar represalias. Se giró rápidamente sobre sí mismo, para quedarse frente a Raquel, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la cogió por la cintura y empezó a llevarla hacia la cama que se encontraba justo detrás de ellos.

¡Sergio! ¡Para! – dijo Raquel riendo mientras intentaba zafarse de su agarre – ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde me llevas?

Sergio, hizo caso omiso a las peticiones de Raquel, y continuó caminando hasta reducir completamente la distancia que le separaba de su cama, dejándola caer suavemente sobre ella. Seguidamente se colocó encima de Raquel con sus rodillas dobladas a cada lado de las piernas de ella, y con sus manos sujetando las manos de Raquel impidiendo que pudiera escapar de aquella prisión provisional que acababa de crear.

_Ryōte-dori_ – sentenció Sergio dirigiéndose a Raquel con una mirada traviesa – Mi arma letal para contrarrestar tu ataque con la HK.

Y mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras no pudo evitar fijarse en lo impresionante guapa que era aquella mujer, incluso sin una gota de maquillaje y con sus cabellos dorados completamente revueltos. Raquel aprovechó esa distracción de Sergio para soltarse y empujarle contra la cama, quedando así encima de él, replicando la postura que Sergio había utilizado anteriormente con ella.

Pues debería ser usted más eficaz utilizando sus armas letales, Profesor. Parece que sus alumnos están aprendiendo bastante rápido a neutralizarlas – dijo Raquel, mientras se acercaba hacia Sergio y acortaba los centímetros que les separaban, para dejar un suave y casto beso en sus labios. Se incorporó nuevamente y fijó sus ojos en los de Sergio mientras le sonreía y alzaba ligeramente sus cejas de forma desafiante.

Sergio notó en ese instante, como un sentimiento de amor infinito, casi asfixiante, por aquella mujer, invadió todo su cuerpo, al verla así, tan divertida y despreocupada, a pocas horas de poner en marcha su plan imposible. A pocas horas de comenzar una locura que podría cambiar sus vidas para siempre, pero a la cual Raquel no había dudado ni un segundo en unirse, con tal de mantenerse a su lado. Sergio, no pudo evitar, liberar sus brazos que aún continuaban presos contra la cama y acercar sus manos hasta el rostro de Raquel, para acariciar sus mejillas con los pulgares, mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de ella. Y así en silencio, mientras sostenía su cara, intentó transmitirle con su mirada todo aquello que su boca no podía expresar con palabras.

Comenzó a atraer su cabeza hacia él para besarla nuevamente, aunque esta vez el beso no fue suave y mucho menos casto. La mente de Sergio comenzó a ir a mil por hora, y mientras la besaba lentamente, no podía dejar de pensar que quizá aquella fuese la última noche que pasaran juntos. Que quizá éste, sería su último beso. Y fue entonces cuando esa sensación de angustia que Sergio había sentido mientras se encontraba solo en la habitación, y que desapareció en el momento que Raquel entró por la puerta, volvió a asaltarle. Sergio notó de pronto que le faltaba el aire y buscó en Raquel el oxígeno que necesitaba para seguir viviendo. Raquel, sintió como la besaba con más insistencia, e instintivamente abrió su boca dando acceso completo a la lengua de Sergio, que buscó la de Raquel de forma desesperada. Raquel que todavía se encontraba encima, fue bajando su cuerpo lentamente, sin dejar de besarlo, hasta caer en la cama y quedando frente a frente con Sergio, quien había ido girando su cuerpo simultáneamente para dejar que ella se acomodara. Poco a poco Raquel fue bajando la intensidad del beso y separó sus labios de los de Sergio, sosteniendo su cara entre sus manos para que él no tuviera más remedio que mirarla.

¿Sergio, está todo bien? – preguntó Raquel con ternura.

Sí, claro – dijo Sergio sin pensarlo y acercando de nuevo su cara a la de Raquel rápidamente, con la intención de retomar lo que ella acababa de interrumpir.

Sin embargo, Raquel no iba dejar pasar el tema tan fácilmente. Frenó su intento de besarla en seco, agarrando con ambas manos el rostro de Sergio, mientras buscaba su mirada huidiza.

Sergio, si de verdad crees que vas a poder distraerme con un beso, te diré, que, aunque es una muy buena estrategia, esta vez no va a funcionar – dijo Raquel sonriendo, mirándole con una dulzura que a Sergio le partía el alma.

Viendo que Raquel no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, Sergio apartó las manos de Raquel de su cara con delicadeza, y se giró sobre su costado para quedarse tumbado sobre la cama mirando hacia el techo. Suspiró profundamente, y se quitó las gafas que aún llevaba puestas, dejándolas cuidadosamente sobre la cama. Seguidamente llevó su mano derecha a la cara y empezó a frotarse el rosto. Raquel, que observaba la escena a escasos centímetros acercó su mano lentamente, para no sobresaltarlo y comenzó a acariciar suavemente su brazo izquierdo, que aún reposaba sobre la cama, de arriba, hacia abajo hasta llegar a su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Sergio. Sergio cerró los ojos al notar el contacto y volvió a inhalar y exhalar con fuerza, soltando toda la tensión que había ido acumulando sin que él hubiera sido consciente. Permanecieron inmóviles, en silencio y con sus manos unidas durante unos segundos. De repente Raquel notó como el pulgar de Sergio, comenzaba a trazar pequeños círculos en su mano y aprovechó ese pequeño puente que Sergio parecía haberle tendido para posar la mano que le quedaba libre sobre su pecho.

Sergio, sé que hay algo que te preocupa – comenzó Raquel en un tono suave – ni mucho menos quiero presionarte para que me lo cuentes, pero sé por experiencia, que muchas veces verbalizar aquello que nos preocupa, ayuda a poner nuestros problemas en perspectiva y que parezcan menos complicados de lo que son en nuestra cabeza.

Sergio giró su cara, y miró a Raquel en silencio. Observó atentamente cada detalle de su rostro, como intentando grabarlos a fuego en su mente: Las finas líneas de su frente, las larguísimas pestañas que adornaban sus enormes ojos de color avellana, la curva de su nariz, las comisuras de sus labios. Desvió su mirada hacia su pelo que caía de forma despreocupada sobre sus hombros desnudos, los cuales estaban cubiertos de pequeñas pecas que se extendían a lo largo de su torso y parecían trazar un sendero secreto hacia sus senos. Y por un momento, tuvo la tentación de abrirse en canal con ella y contarle que le asustaba la idea de no volver a ver su preciosa faz de nuevo, que le aterraba imaginar una vida en la que no pudiera despertarse a su lado cada mañana, que su mayor pesadilla era no volver a sentir su piel desnuda contra la suya.

Pero en el preciso instante en el que abrió su boca para decirle todo lo que sentía, el Profesor irrumpió con fuerza en la mente de Sergio y tomó el control de sus palabras.

Me agobian las tormentas – dijo mirándola fijamente.

¿Te agobian las tormentas? – repitió Raquel con tono de sorpresa dejando entrever que esa respuesta no se la había esperado. – ¿Y eso?

Sergio, dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana y observó como la lluvia seguía golpeándola con fuerza.

No sé, las tormentas son caóticas, destructivas e impredecibles…y ya sabes que a mí todo lo que no sea orden, me da un poco de aprensión – dijo girándose para mirar a Raquel mientras encogía sus hombros.

Raquel, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada ante aquella afirmación. A veces se le olvidaba que su novio era bastante particular, y que esas particularidades le hacían especialmente adorable.

Oye Raquel, si te vas a reír de mí… – comenzó Sergio un poco molesto. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Raquel le rodeó con sus dos brazos estrujándole contra ella fuertemente.

Claro que no me río de ti cariño – dijo mientras dejaba pequeños besos sobre su sien y su frente, y acariciaba su nuca con la mano – Simplemente me ha sorprendido. En cualquier caso, ahora que sé esto, creo que puedo hacer algo para solucionarlo. No dejaré de abrazarte hasta que te quedes dormido. ¿Te parece?

Sergio, la miró con dulzura, y dejó un suave beso sobre sus labios – Creo que es el mejor plan que he escuchado nunca, y no es por dármelas, pero si hay algo de lo que sé, es de planes.

Raquel rio ante esta última afirmación.

Pues venga, vamos a dormir que ya es tardísimo y tenemos que levantarnos en... – Raquel miró el reloj que había en la pared – ¡Seis horas! – Bueno, ahora sí que sí tenemos que ir a dormir. Voy un momento al baño y vuelvo en seguida. Grita si me necesitas.

No te preocupes, eso haré – dijo Sergio con una sonrisa mientras observaba como Raquel se levantaba de la cama rápidamente y salía de la habitación hacia el baño que se encontraba fuera de la estancia.

Dos horas más tarde la tormenta había amainado, y los trazos de la lluvia sobre el cristal eran la única evidencia de que aquel temporal había ocurrido. Sin embargo, Sergio seguía despierto sin poder conciliar el sueño, mientras miraba a Raquel, que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Sonrió al ver que seguía con su brazo por encima de su cuerpo, cumpliendo incluso en su inconsciencia, su promesa de abrazarlo hasta que el sueño venciese la batalla.

Fue en ese momento, mientras trazaba con sus dedos el rostro sereno de Raquel, cuando Sergio comprendió que aquella sensación que apareció en su pecho semanas atrás, nada tenía que ver con Andrés, ni con Tokio, ni con Río…que la razón de su insomnio y de su obsesión con que el plan fuera perfecto era otra.

Ella.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado mi primera incursión en la escritura. Tengo varias ideas sobre escenas Serquel que nos han “robado” y que me gustaría intentar recrear, pero si tenéis alguna en concreto que os apetecería que escribiera no dudéis en decírmelo en los comentarios. ¡Y ante todo, gracias por leerme!


End file.
